


Getting back together

by Space_Juice_Lemons



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Bulma Briefs, F/M, Family Fluff, One Shot, Regret, Scents & Smells, Sex, Wall Sex, classic plot, mine, right here right now, vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Juice_Lemons/pseuds/Space_Juice_Lemons
Summary: Basic One-Shot about Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma had let her emotions blind her. Then it becomes clear she had made her share of mistakes.*Fixed major spelling errors. :P





	Getting back together

**Author's Note:**

> Charaters are not mine or the world they live in. 
> 
> Oneshot about miscommunications and desire after time apart.

Bulma and baby Trunks sat on a blanket in the back yard eating fruits and sandwiches. Bulma had made sure to cut Trunks's food into tiny bites. She was amazed at how much he ate already. Just like his dad.

She was royally pissed at herself for being such an idiot lately. She couldn't believe the danger she had put her and Trunks in. For what? For her thrills to see a fight...because she had hoped to see Vegeta. 

She hoped that him seeing their son would matter! But it didn't matter. He was annoyed to see her and their child. 

She had been so selfish. If it hadn't been for Future Trunks they wouldn't even be here. She looked at baby Trunks and watched as he continued to pile his sandwich bites into his mouth. Looking at how perfect he was she couldn't imagine not loving him. 

She rolled on her side to lay in the shade. It was so beautiful. She would always have these times to remember. Something Vegeta would simply miss out on. With an inhale she gathered all her remaining feeling for Vegeta and hopes for a family and with her exhale let them drift away. 

A moment later she felt little Trunks crawl over rest his head on her. She stroked his hair and they both drifted off to sleep for a nap.  
......................................................

Off in a tree Vegeta watched as his woman and their son napped in the shade. He thought about Future Trunks and how powerful his son was. 'The boy would have been even more powerful if I'd been in his life to train him. My son has the making to be the best despite his mother.' Vegeta let his thoughts stew for a bit. He knew Bulma would easily forgive him and everything would continue on this new path. Vegeta could tell they were in a deep sleep he decided to come closer now. Hopping down from the tree he made his way into the fenced in yard where they were. He came within a few feet of them. Then leaned against a tree and waited for them to wake up. 

......................................................

Bulma woke to the sounds of Trunks laughing hysterically. She sat up and looked. She seen Vegeta was kneeling on the grass and Trunks was crawling towards him. And as soon as Trunks got close Vegeta flicked him and he would fly back a foot or two and Trunks would again begin to laugh hysterically. 

"What the fuck Vegeta, don't hurt him like that!!" Bulma yell scrambling to her feet. Vegeta picked up Trunks and held him protectivly. 

"I'm not! Incase you're deaf woman he was laughing not crying! He's stronger than you think! I wasn't being mean I was playing with him!" Vegeta was irritated and embarrassed at the accusation. Bulma looked at baby Trunks. He was laughing and clapping his hands. Something he did when he was particularly happy. 

"Im sorry Vegeta I thought that...you were hurting him." she still didn't like this form of play but thought it may be more fitting for Trunks Saiyan side. 

"If you don't toughen him up he will never be able to unleash his potential. He needs someone around who wont coddle him endlessly." Vegeta looked down at his son. He wondered why his coloring was so much like his mothers yet his face was all Vegeta... 

Bulma couldn't believe it. He wanted to be around Trunks! She wasn't going to deny Trunks his father's time. "You still have a room here if you need it. And you're always welcome in the Gravity Room." 

Vegeta was pleased she was making this easy. 

"Precisely what I was thinking." he sat his son back on the ground and Trunks crawled over to his mother. She picked him up and inspected him. Not even one scratch. She wasn't ready to live with Vegeta again. Her feelings were still raw with disappointment. He only wanted in now that he knew their son was a powerful Saiyan like he was. But after learning Future Trunks had grown up without a father and seeing his pain from it...she would do anything to make sure that wasn't true on this time line.

"Um...Vegeta?" Bulma purred in a husky voice. Vegeta knew that tone any where. This would be the moment where Bulma asked him to spend the night in her room. Little did she know what he was gonna do with her. 'You're damn right I'm going to stay in your room tonight. Probably be there the rest of the week too.' he thought. He turned and gave her that mischievous grin.

"Yes woman, what is it?" he felt so cocky seeing her succumb so easily. 

"Go take a shower. I can smell you from here. You smell like cow crap!" she nuzzled Trunks and made him giggle. She turned and began walking towards the house. Vegeta was sure he probably did stink. He was shocked her pathetic nose could smell him especially out doors....and what the fuck was a cow crap? He followed them into the kitchen thru the patio door.

"Oh my! Vegeta! You're back......" Mrs.Briefs exclaimed genuinely excited to see him. Until the smell assulted her nose. "You will be happy to know I kept your room exactly as you left it! Just the other day I fully restocked your bathroom with the soaps and shampoo you liked. And a whole cabinet of fluffy towels." She was a kind spirit and was simply incapable of telling him he stinks. But Vegeta wasn't an idiot he knew what she was getting at. He seen Bulma carry Trunks to the living room to play. He turned and went up the stairs to his old room. Passing Bulma's room. 

It was just as Mrs.Briefs had said, his room was the same. He checked to see if his clothes were still in the drawers. They were. He moved to the bathroom.

It was clean. He opened the cabinet and there were all the unscented toiletries he'd always requested. If others wanted to mask their scent that was their business but he just wanted to be clean. He grabbed a bar of soap and a shampoo. He opened the lower cabinet and found stacks of fluffy towels. He pulled out a blue towel and a blue wash rag. The same color as Bulmas hair. He turned on the shower to "practice burning in hell" temperature and undressed himself. Tossing his clothes in the hamper in the corner. 

He scrubbed every inch of his body for what felt like hours. They were right he had been pretty nasty. It took three full body lathers with soap before the water rinsed clean. His hair was even worse. Finally he knew he was clean and let the water beat down on him. 

He looked at the blue wash cloth. He remembered the first night with Bulma she was taking a bath when he decided to join her. She had tried to protest but once he had her...he had her. He felt himself become aroused. He decided he needed to press the issue with Bulma when he went down stairs. He would be staying in her room tonight.

......................................................

Bulma was helping stack blocks with Trunks. She heard a familiar grunt in the doorway. She turned to face him.  
"Woman I need you to make advanced updates to the GR. And I'll be needing some more advanced bots as well. At least 5." he waited for her to accept his request. 

"Not until tomorrow. Its Saturday and the person getting my attention on Saturday is him. Right, Trunks buddy?" she smiled at him as he put on another block and clapped. Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hadn't asked her! He demanded! 

"No you are gonna get your ass up and do it now!" he yelled! Who the hell did she think she was talking to? She felt the same way. She stood and got right in his face. Poking him in the chest.

"First of all Vegeta you aren't the boss here. Second I spend every Saturday with our son. No one gets in the way no matter how important they think they are!" she was ticked but was coming down a bit. "Other than you training to be better than Goku there is no immediate need. There's no danger to face right this moment. So I promise Vegeta I'll get it all done tomorrow." Vegeta didn't want to accept what he was hearing...but he didn't want to be sent away either. He looked away from her accepting defeat. She didn't want to discourage him too much "I'll bet I know why your so grumpy Badman..."She smiled. "Ill bet a guy like you is hungry."  
He took that as her sign for acceptance. He grabbed her arm amd pulled her close. 

"Im starving." he breath on her neck. With her full force she pushed herself away from him. Confusion struck him.

"Dont...I dont ever want that...not from you anymore." she couldn't fully articulate what she meant. Her feelings had overwhelmed her and she lost the ability to fully speak. But he knew precisely what she meant. She didn't want him to touch her that way anymore. 

But that way she said it...'not from him'. From someone else? Was there someone else?

She picked up Trunks. "Hey buddy you want a snack?! Cmon let go!" Trunks never failed to make her instantly happy. She walked to the kitchen and sat him in his high chair. Vegeta was still mowing over her words in his mind. The rejection was worse than anything he'd ever felt. There was no way this was happening. Had someone else touched her precious flower? Did another man make her moan underneath him? He felt sick as his brain went further into detail. 

"You know, it really is like we felt you coming Vegeta. We just filled both pantries and the fridge yesterday." she had gotten out a tub of yogurt and some fruits. She was making Trunks a parfait. 

Had another man come along while he was gone?! He couldnt smell anyone else on her... She was at the counter blabbering about learning to cook broccoli or something. He grabbed her wrist tightly. 

She tried to yank away but seen the look on his face and froze. He didnt look pissed he looked...sad. She thought? Maybe? 

He closed his eyes and lowered his head to her waist and took in a deep deep inhale. He opened his eyes and dropped her wrist. Why had he done that? She knew he had an amazing sense of smell.  
But couldn't begin to guess what he was sniffing for.

"So um...are you hungry?" her voice sounded so small. He looked her in the eye and nodded. He was relieved he couldn't smell another male on her. She sat Trunks tray of food in front of him and began making Vegeta an extra large meal as always. 

He watched his son scarf down the large bowl of fruit and yogurt. Bulma quickly gave him some animal crackers between stiring pots on the stove. She had made a large pot of chicken fried rice and some steamed pork buns. She moved it to the table and then without another word took Trunks upstairs to his room.  
Vegeta ate his food and went to his room.  
.....................................................

He lay there staring at his ceiling fan. He could hear Bulma reading story after story to Trunks. Then he heard her sing. She was rocking him in a chair and singing. What a beautiful mother his child had. 

He decided they would have to talk tonight. He was unsure what her problem was but she was still his. And she needed to explain herself. 

Finally he heard her lay the baby down for the night and tip toe across the room towards the door. Vegeta got up to meet her in the hallway. Bulma slowly pulled the door closed and turned to go to her room. But then she seen him in the hallway waiting. She knew he wanted to talk or he wouldn't be there.  
Unsure if this was going to be an argument she asked "Can we go outside and talk?". She walked past him and down the stairs, he followed her. 

Outside the summer air was warm. As nice as it was Bulma was ready to go to bed. She sat down on the bench and waited for him to begin. He leaned against the house and stared off the other way. 

She was getting more agitated by the minute he clearly had something to say or he wouldn't be so quiet. As illogical as that sounded. 

"What is it Vegeta? You show up out of no where today acting like everything is fine and then all of a sudden you clam up! What do you want?" her fatigue got the best of her. But if she was going to stay away they'd better get to yapping.

"Why did you refuse me in the living room?" he asked still looking away. How was this not obvious!?

"Are you serious? Vegeta you abandoned us when I was pregnant! You didnt even tell me you were leaving! I woke up and you were gone." she was nearing a yell. 

"What did you expect? I couldn't stay here anymore!" he snapped back.

"Why? You could have at least told me!" her pain rising in her throat. 

"Psh, you would have asked me to stay. There was no point to tell you." he still wasn't looking at her. 

"Why couldn't you stay? Everything was fine! It seem..."

"Oh sure it was! I fucking you all over the house! I hadn't trained in weeks. I'd begin to train and you would bring your ass to the GR with some idiotic excuse and then we would be locked together for several hours. Tell me what good would I have been against the Androids. I was getting weaker and weaker losing gains that I had made. You seemed to have your head so far up your ass you forgot why I needed to train in the first place! So tell me that Woman!" 

There were a few holes in his logic and it bruised her ego...but what he was saying made sense. At least coming from him. He was actually right. After that first night together she found every and any reason to go to him. Even when he had asked for time alone to train.  
She had to admit he won that part of the arguement. 

"Why didn't you save me and Trunks?" she began to tear up thinking about how wrong she had been to show up that day.  
Vegeta laughed. 

"You were too slow to connect dots. But I wasnt. When Trunks returned it was easy. Super Saiyan from the future...named Trunks. It wasn't hard to connect the dots. So if he was alive as an adult...he probably didn't die as a baby." he looked at her with a smug grin. 

Bulma hadn't thought of it that way. If you dug deep into the time continuum split his logic was flawed...but then in the middle of battle it had probably made sense at face value. 

"Besides I wasn't the one who brought him there now was I? No that was a selfish girl who just wanted to stick her nose where it didn't belong. And tell me did it do you any good?" Vegeta was making points that she hadn't been able to see. Bulma could be a bit blind to her own faults. They sat in silence for a while. She was still angry he didn't tell her he was leaving. But she understood within her ability why. She hated that he didn't rescue her and Trunks, but again she understood his reason why. 

"I was wrong Vegeta. I shouldn't have been there. And I shouldn't have interupted your training so much. I showed up because I wanted you to see what we had created together. To be proud of him...and me." she looked away and sighed.

"I know you will think I'm so weak but Vegeta. Trunks is much more powerful than I could ever be. It was hard to carry him. It took a lot out of me! He was very large and strong and when he would kick. I..." she began to cry. He had never really thought of that! He knew Kakarot had a son he assumed all had been well. But it wasnt like he'd been around for that gestation either. Bulma buried her face in her hands. 

"I never considered the difficulty you may face carrying my child." he softened his tone.

Wiping her tears away she looked at his face. It showed the concern he couldn't articulate. "It's alright. I mean. We made it." Made it? Just how dangerous had it been!? 

He grabbed her hand and lifted her up to him. He embraced her with a firm hug. She wrapped her arms around him. When she had struggled through birth she had wanted him there more than anything.  
She couldn't help but to cry again. 

"I'm here now. It that good?" he asked. 

"Yes. It's great. It's going to make such a difference for Trunks, for his life." she began to smile through tears. 

"For you? And me?" he searched her face. She looked concerned. Then as if a light bulb turned on she popped up. 

"Why did you smell me earlier? I haven't been sick in ages so I couldn't figure out what you were looking for. So what was it?" her investment in this answer was deep. She kept thinking about it throughout the day. She was dying to know.

"When you refused me eariler. You said you didn't want to be touched that way 'by me'. So I was afr...concerned that you had been touched by someone else. So I smelled as deeply as I could for even the faintest traces of another male. The only males I could smell were Trunks and your father."

Bulma was actually really happy to hear that the mighty Prince Of All Saiyans was jealous. She wanted to tease him for being so ridiculous. 

She spun herself away from him and pressed her ass into his groin. "Worried my ass had been on someone else?" she moved her hips grinding into his cock. He wasn't amused. 

" Shut up! Its not a joke." he snarled. She better fucking not have.

She wasn't ready to let it go. She turned and faced him with a seductive look in her eye. She pulled his face next to hers. He embraced her harder. 

"Worried someone made me moan like this." she that she let out a cry that simulated the deepest pleasure cry he'd ever heard. He couldn't contains his anger anymore. He needed to know now if she had been intimate with someone or if she was messing with his head. And both were unacceptable. He grabbed her by her waist, lifted her up and slammed her against the wall behind them.

She let out a cry of pain. "Stop!" she yelled.

"You can't say that stuff to me!! Did you let some one do that to you!?" she realized she had overstepped the boundaries of funny and mean. 

"I'm just messing with you calm down! Put me down!" she kicked him in the chest as hard as she could but he didn't even flinch. 

"That is nearly as bad." he lowered her a bit. Holding her up against the wall. He rubbed his lips over her neck. She let a soft moan pass her lips. 'Little bitch..' he thought. 'If she wants to scream...I'll make her scream'

He kissed into her neck softly. She began to run fingers through his hair and tug. She let out moans and sighs of pleasure. Vegeta rocked his hip against her. Rubbing against her clit. 

He licked along her neck...she gasped and clung to his hair. He knew she would be wet by now...kissing to the base of her neck... without warning he bit into her shoulder. She let out a scream that wasnt particularly pleasant. Then he kissed away the pain and made his way to her lips. 

He was overcome by the scent between her legs. He needed to be covered in her scent. He used his body to keep her up against the wall freeing his hands as he shoved his pants to the floor. His cock was already hard and throbbing, it shot up directly towards the sky.

"Wait lets go inside."Bulma pleaded she didn't want to be caught outside. Vegeta pulled her shorts and panties exposing her wet lips. Her scent filled his head with heat and desire. 

"No...right now." he held her up by pinning her knees back. She went to insist on going into the house again but his lips covered hers to shut her up. And with an upward thrust he sunk his cock deep. She let out moan of pleasure and pain. 

He was large and she hadn't even tried to pleasure herself since giving birth. He started in at a fast and hard pace. He slammed into her again and again. Not giving her body a warm up. Her lips gripped his manhood each time he pulled back. 

He didn't think it was possible but she seemed tighter than he remembered. 

"Softer!" she cried out "Please Vegeta!"  
She clung to his hair. He buried his face in her shoulder. 

He didn't respond to her plea. He couldn't. She was amazing. He entire cock was throbbing needing and her body. She released more and more moisture and pulsated with pleasure. And he could feel it. She began to lose control her breath. Her pussy felt so full and the sensations of each pulse, she closed her eyes. She pressed her hips forward towards him begging for more of his cock. His rhythm was fast yet steady. 

"More.." she begged. And he delivered. "Yes Vegeta...oh..yes..."She let out a loud cry signalling her orgasm. She shook as she came with each up ward thrust of his body. He could feel his orgasm come to the tip. He let out a cry of his own as he came into her. He pressed into her deeply as he let himself fully drain. Her hands pulled his face to hers and she locked her lips to his. 

They stayed against the wall for a few minutes. He had been needed her all day...hell he'd needed her since the day he left. He slowly pulled out. He shivered with sensitivity. And gently released her weak legs to the ground. She leaned against him pulling her pants up. 

He stepped back and pulled up his own.  
Both had smiles plastered to their faces.

"We could have gone upstairs to my room you know. I have a bed." she rubbed her back.  
"No, I couldnt hold back any longer."

He wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her ass lifting her once again. "But we can go there now." and he carried her into the house.

..............................................

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by for a read.


End file.
